


E is for Eldin

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, i like these two, they're fun to play as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: An unstoppable force meets an unmovable object.





	E is for Eldin

Everyone knows that the mountainous range of Eldin is home to the Gorons, but if one ventures a bit further they'll find the heart of Eldin. The home of the cold blooded Reptilian Clan. There resides the fabled Dragon Knight, where few have encountered him and even less have return to tell the tale.

The only one powerful enough to defeat the defender of the mines was the Dark Witch, Cia. Her forces overpowered him and his armies and overtook the caves for many weeks. It wasn't until recently that the Gorons returned with the promised reinforcements and helped them reclaim their home.

Two imposing figures stood side by side on an alcove overlooking the flurry of activity below. 

“She isn't here,” Impa remarked. 

“Perhaps the princess is in the forest,” Volga added.

“Maybe, I heard a rumor about a young woman helping out in the forest.”

“Then you no longer need my services.”

Volga was about to head down and help the rebuilding process until a calloused hand stopped his descent.

“Oh no. You're coming with us, you owe us.”

“How dare yo-”

“We helped you retake your home! The least you can do is help us!”

Blood red met dull green in a battle of wills that neither were going to back down from. It was quite impressive watching the slightly shorter woman stare the bulkier dragon down. The match went on for a long moment until-

“Fine. We leave in a week.” Volga replied reluctantly.

“Three days,” Impa countered.

“One week. I need time to find and train someone to take my place as I go and fight some asinine war I'm being coerced into again.” The dragon’s tone brokered no argument as it was filled with contempt and annoyance.

“And these,” the general fiddled with a blue stone amulet that hung loosely about her neck, “will last that long?”

“Yes and stop touching it. What is it with humans and touching everything?” Volga groused as he lightly smacked Impa’s hand away from the amulet.

“You're human too, smart guy,” Impa exclaimed to his retreating back. Her statement received nothing more than a one fingered salute in reply.

“Oh real mature!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check it, this is what happens when two very stubborn (and overprotective) generals meet.  
> They are both v'rry concerned about their respective charges.
> 
> Also, volcanoes are _hot_. So. Ya know. There needs to be a way for _armored_ humans to survive in there for more than 5 seconds. 
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
